Once Upon a Time
by mikaelsongirls24
Summary: When Caroline and Liz Forbes moved from glamorous New York to the quaint town of Mystic Falls, they learn that everything in the town isn't as they appear to be. There's one thing for sure now-every fairytale story she's read will never be the same. Elejah, Kennett, Stebekah, Klaroline, Datherine and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _As all good stories start, once upon a time in a kingdom where magic ruled there was a village. This village was home to people that were each unique in their own way._

 _There were witches and werewolves and Vikings and huntsman, noble knights in shining armor and monsters who frightened other monsters._

 _Four of these people were siblings-the noble knight in shining armor Elijah, the lonely wolf who was a great huntsman Niklaus, the darkest of creatures whose magic was grey at most Kol and the beautiful blonde sorceress who always wore roses in her hair, their sister Rebekah._

 _These four people were truly unique in their own way but as soon as the noble knight caught sight of a young maiden carrying wood to her hut, he offered to help her when his eyes met hers, a magical spark of sorts made it virtually impossible for them to look away and by the fourth week he had wedded her-his light._

 _Tatia Elena Petrova._

 _Besides her, he had gained another sister who was broken and lost, trying to find herself._

 _Katerina Elizabeth Petrova never knew who she would end up becoming until she met another lost soul like her named Damon Salvatore._

 _There was one story-_

"Caroline honey! We're home!" Caroline groaned as it was getting to the good part but as she pulled the earbuds out of her ears, she saw the quaint little house they were going to be living in as well as the new town.

"Who would have ever named this place Mystic Falls?" Caroline scoffed. "I doubt that there's going to be anything 'Mystical' about this place!"

"They're in need of a sheriff since the last one had a heart attack." Liz Forbes told her daughter but she knew that this was going to be difficult for her as she left all of her friends back in New York as well as her father.

Now that was a subject that shouldn't ever be opened around her.

"I didn't even finish the introduction of the book!" She was a bit whiny but really? She and her mother had been driving for hours straight with barely any sleep and her whininess tends to come out with no sleep and coffee.

"You can finish it back inside and maybe if you find the first star up in the sky, your wish will come true."

Leave it up to her mother to make her feel better when she was being a whiny little brat. Caroline smiled at her mother and hugged her.

"You're amazing mommy!" She said and between the two of them, they got the house decent. They still needed the furniture but Bill promised them that he was going to send it their way once he was off for a weekend. For now, they had sleeping bags in their rooms and were going to live out of suitcases.

* * *

 _The howls of wolves were slowly being felt by all but it wasn't fear that made Niklaus, the famed huntsman of the Black Forest, run towards it._

 _It was adrenaline. It pumped through his blood as he passed White Oak after White Oak, his feet barely making any noise and as he found a wolf about to attack a child, he killed the wolf._

Caroline sighed. If only he did actually exist then she'd be happy but the hardest lesson she learned was that life likes throwing curveballs at you.

She never expected her parents to divorce or for her father to admit to being gay but yet, here they were.

He lives in their New York house, living the high life with his boyfriend Steven and she was living in Mystic Falls, Virginia, with her mother who was the town's new sheriff.

Making her way over to her window, she looked up and as she saw the first star in the sky, she smiled and made her wish.

"I wish that this year, amazing things happen."

Little did she know, she was about to start her own journey and around every little corner of this quaint little town, surprises and skeletons seem to lurk everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside of the town, a mansion near the woods, a family of eight lived there. The patriarch, Mikael, was the town's 'mayor' while his wife Esther was a stay at home mother. Their six children-the eldest Finn, the second Elijah, Niklaus the third born, Kol the fourth, Rebekah his favorite and finally Henrik, were all in various parts of the house.

Finn was with his mother, both reading in her grimoire, Elijah was studying to become a doctor (something that made Mikael believe that he was atoning for all of his sins-which he had none), Niklaus was painting in his studio (as always, the odd one), Kol was admiring himself in his mirror while Rebekah was outside planting roses and little Henrik was asleep.

Out of the eight, only six were vampires made by magic at the hands of Esther herself. She and Henrik were still human (in Henrik's case) but the others were.

In her library, Esther felt a shift in the wind and looked up at the moon. Her eyes met Finn's and she whispered, "something's going to happen. Whether or not it's good, I can't say."

"Will anything change?" Finn asked, his voice a low rumble. If things did change and what had happened was discovered, they'll be facing lynch mob at the worst.

"I don't know." She sounded frightful and he didn't blame her but it meant that he now had to make sure that nothing was discovered.

No matter the cost.

* * *

On 2104 Maple Drive, two brunette girls were reading magazines when the scream of a little boy permeated the air around them. The closest one got up and ran as fast as her human legs could carry her up the steps to the room closest to hers. Pushing it open, she saw a little boy-her baby brother Jeremy-sitting up in bed and screaming his lungs out.

"Sweetie," the girl cooed softly. "What's wrong?"

"I saw somet'ing bad." The four year old boy whimpered. "It was big and scary!"

"Shhh sweetie, I'm here." She hummed to him before she began to sing a little song that always soothed him but it never felt like it was truly finished.

Like there was another part of it that needed to be sung.

It didn't matter as he fell back asleep against her and she held him in her arms, smiling down at him.

"He's going to be fine 'Lena." The other brunette said with a raised eyebrow. The first girl who was in the room, who was nicknamed 'Lena, smiled at the other girl the second their eyes met.

"I can't help it Kat." She hummed. "I just feel like he needs me and there's this big empty part of me that I can't fill." Tears stung her eyes at the thought.

Kat smiled sadly at her. She knew that her sister was fragile when it came to matters of the heart and Kat always tried getting her to avoid her pain.

* * *

He was typing but his mind wasn't on the words on the screen but wrapped around an image of the girl of his dreams.

Elena Gilbert.

Elijah Mikaelson knew that he had only a shot in hell to get her out on one date with him and yet...he had no idea how to ask her.

It might seem creepy but he always watched her and most of his spying on her, she had Jeremy in her arms and a thought of the three of them being a family swam in his mind.

He couldn't help himself, as he would watch her at the flower shop she worked at or at the library she would go to pick books up to read to Jeremy and hang out with Bonnie Bennett. He just couldn't stop staring at her until Katherine-her twin who was a vampire-basically asked him to stop stalking Elena and that she was helping Elena with everything since their parents died.

* * *

Katherine Pierce was watching her human twin sister sleep with a smile on her face as she went into the bed to cuddle her. She was as cold as ever towards everyone but when it came to her fragile sister and their baby brother, she was softer.

She only cared about two people in her life-that was Elena and Jeremy. Her only family since their parents deaths and her subsequent change into vampirism but she had no idea who changed her.

She was glad that Stefan and Damon Salvatore were helping her through this as there were times that she wanted to paint the town red with blood and knew that if she did it, that it would stain her heart and soul so she refrained from it.

* * *

Once Finn was off to bed, Esther went into her secret chamber and looked at one of her spellbooks to see what damage that magic she felt was going to cause but whenever she tried to touch one, it seemed to burn her hand.

The burn was never black or even red looking but it was white. The color of snow or milk-that white and it would make her scream out in agony.

This time, as she touched it, the burn happened.

She knew that whatever was happening, was going to happen and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

* * *

The library was quiet but as an older woman and a younger one were stacking up books, the younger one clutched at her locket with a bit of a scream.

"Bonnie baby! What's wrong?" Bonnie Bennett looked at the older woman and was whimpering.

"My necklace! It feels like it's burning me! Make it stop!" Sheila Bennett muttered something under her breath and the necklace stopped burning.

"It's only temporary but the next time it happens, tell me." Sheila said to her, worried about her only grandbaby.

Ever since that no good Abby left them, Sheila's been raising Bonnie on her own as Rudy died a month after Abby left.

"I will Grams, I promise," Bonnie smiled. Sheila smiled sadly at her, caressing her face before kissing her forehead.

"Now come on baby, it's time we went home. I can't have you late for the first day of school, now can I?" She told her as she helped her up. Bonnie hugged her grandmother and as they left the library where Bonnie worked and Sheila owned, they felt something in the air.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"That's magic." Sheila was curious as to why they would feel magic in the air. They could only feel it in the plants they were growing. "I guess it's a sign that good things are bound to happen."

"Maybe." Bonnie wasn't so sure about it.

"You just go on to school and it will all be okay," Sheila Bennett said.

"If you say so." The young Bennett witch said as they made their way to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day as Caroline stopped off in a coffee shop, she saw two girls and a little boy. She walked over to them and smiled.

"I'm the new girl. Caroline Forbes." She told them with a smile on her face.

"Elena Gilbert and this is my little brother Jeremy." The brunette said with a smile at her.

"Bonnie Bennett and the blonde right behind you is Rebekah Mikaelson." Caroline turned to see a very gorgeous blonde girl walk towards them wearing the most expensive looking clothes and shoes.

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline choked. "New girl."

"Welcome to Mystic Caroline," Rebekah greeted.

"She hasn't met the others from school yet Bekah." Elena told her. "Especially Kat and your siblings." Caroline looked at her.

"Kat?" She asked.

"Katherine. My twin." Elena answered. "She's probably right now doing her hair. When I left she was still debating on her clothes and shoes."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you," Caroline smiled to the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Bonnie said warmly as she hugged her. Jeremy looked at her with these lovely dark eyes and a dimpled smile.

"Bye bye." He said waving. He seemed to cuddle up closer to Elena. She didn't think anything of it until she left the coffee house and bumped into someone with those same eyes.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He said smiling at her lightly. "You are?"

"The new girl." Caroline said as she was wondering why Elena's baby brother had this man's eyes. "Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline," Elijah smiled.

She nodded, smiling at him while trying to figure out why that boy and this man seem to have the same eye color. It wasn't genetics she believed.

Elijah paused and his focus was elsewhere. Caroline followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Elena.

"You like her." Caroline whispered. "Why haven't you even asked her out yet? Someone stopping you?"

He gave a little chuckle.

"It appears that Matt Donovan also has feelings for her." He whispered. "Besides-what would she see in me?"

"What makes you think that there's nothing good in you? I think you should just give it a shot." She told him with a grin. "Besides-I could probably make whoever Matt Donovan think of wanting to be with someone else." She added.

"Maybe she wants to be with him and maybe that's for the best," Elijah replied.

Now Caroline had to snort.

"Then she's not all there in the head." Caroline was blunt. "Just go and ask her out already! What are you waiting for?" She subtly pushed him into the coffee shop and Jeremy ran to him. Caroline watched as Elena turned and looked ready to scold Jeremy only to see Elijah pick him up. The blonde noticed the smile on the brunette's face and a slight twinge of pink when Elijah stared at her.

 _I guess I get to play matchmaker!_ Caroline thought happily as she spied them through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It will never work you know," Rebekah said next to her. "Take it from someone who has seen those looks too. She makes him happy but whenever they try...something always happens."

"Like what?" Caroline wanted these two together just as much as Rebekah it seems. She could definitely see them working out together better than anyone else it seemed. "What's one of the major things and don't say 'Matt' whoever he is. Probably a nice guy but also a jerk."

"Well it's true," Rebekah shrugged. "It's almost like forces of nature conspire to keep them apart."

Something about that phrase made her think of the book she was listening to.

 _Forces of nature conspire to keep them apart but the noble knight wasn't so easily deterred._

"Maybe they need a hand in getting together. Maybe it's time to tell nature to let them be happy." Caroline demanded. "I don't care if I get struck by lighting or whatnot! I want them together!"

"I like your spunk," Rebekah smiled. "What is your plan exactly?"

"One of us distracts Matt and the other makes sure that these two get to actually go out on a date." Caroline told her with a grin. "Probably not the best plan but it's the only plan that I can come up with on such short notice. Next time, I'll bring a notebook and write out all the plans."

"I'm with you all the way!" Rebekah enthused.

"Do you want me to be the distraction or are you good with being a distraction?"

Caroline asked. "If you tell me what Matt looks like, I'm pretty sure that I can distract him good enough."

"He's blonde, has blue eyes and is coming right up." Rebekah whispered. Caroline saw him and nodded.

"Make sure that he asks her. I'll take care of Matty." She said as she walked right up to him and kissed him. Rebekah was shocked but she let it fade as she went inside.

"You know, Elena if you're not busy I'm sure that my brother would love to take you out and I can watch Jeremy." Rebekah told her innocently.

"I don't know..." Elena hesitated.

"I would love to take you for coffee," Elijah offered with a smile, "and my sister is great with kids."

"Okay but we can't be gone too long," Elena smiled.

"We won't be. I promise." He said and he kissed her cheek as she stood up to get Jeremy back in her arms. She still felt the lingering of his lips on her cheek and it made her smile widely at him.

"Do you want to come pick me up or do you want to meet here?" She asked softly.

"I'll pick you up when I drop Rebekah off at your place." He told her with a bright smile.

Bonnie was smiling as was Rebekah.

"Caroline, I'm glad you're here already," Bonnie grinned and Rebekah nodded. "Now we just have to hope it really happens this time."

"Oh it's happening." Rebekah whispered to Bonnie. "I'm going to make sure of it myself."

"How about I do that? You're on babysitting duty and I'm off today like Elena is."

Rebekah nodded.

"Fantastic!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the appointed time Bonnie began shadowing Elena and Elijah to make sure nothing would interfere with their coffee date.

She was smiling at them when a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she saw Kol Mikaelson and gave him a bit of a glare before turning back to Elena and Elijah who were laughing and smiling at each other.

"What do you want Kol?" She whispered.

"To stalk my big brother and Elena. On Rebekah's order." He whispered.

"Well I'm pretty sure I have it covered," Bonnie replied, "also on Rebekah's orders."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Little witch, you seem to be forgetting that I'm the lethal one." He told her offhandedly. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her vanilla cappuccino.

Before they could say anything, Elena started to laugh at something Elijah said after she took a drink of her vanilla bean creme frappé.

"They seem to be doing well," Bonnie smiled. "I'm not afraid of you," she added after a moment.

He nodded and smiled at the two who were on the date.

"I'm glad that they're finally on a date." He admitted.

"Me too," Bonnie agreed with a surge of elation.

"So how did this whole thing come about?" He asked, intrigued.

"The new girl Caroline got Matt to be distracted by kissing him while Rebekah subtly implied that Elijah and Elena should go out for some coffee." Bonnie chuckled. "That's why for the whole school day Rebekah looked quite thrilled that her and Caroline's plan was working."

"All my sister needed was another matchmaker," Kol rolled his eyes. Bonnie 'accidentally' stepped back atop his foot as they were watching Elijah and Elena. Kol decided she wasn't getting the upper hand and placed his hand firmly on her hip. He brought her body into full contact with his and desire flooded Bonnie. She had never felt for anyone what she was feeling in that moment.

She was heavily breathing before she turned and pushed him back from her.

"I need you to do something for me real quick-distract Finn as I see him coming up this way." She whispered.

"Why should I do this for you?" He asked and she smirked.

"You're doing this for Elijah." She hissed angrily at him.

Kol hurried to intercept Finn.

"Finn, glad I caught up with you," Kol greeted. He was trying to think fast of something that would interest Finn and take him away from the area.

"What did you want?" He asked, bored already with his younger vampire brother.

"I need to know who's birthday is coming up and what to get them." He lied. "If it's for Rebekah-you need to give her better gifts."

Finn looked curiously at him.

"Why do you want to know?" He was curious. It wasn't like Kol to ask for help with present buying but he complied. "It's mother's." He told him after a moment. "Come on-let's go."

Bonnie was instantly filled with gratitude towards Kol which surprised her. She turned her focus back to Elijah and Elena who were now thoroughly engrossed in each other.

VVVVVV

Elena had a bit of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth and Elijah used his thumb to wipe it away. Licking it off his thumb, he was still smiling at her.

"I've been wanting to get you out on a date but it always seemed that something kept us apart." He admitted.

She blushed prettily.

VVVVVV

 _The sword wasn't as heavy as she imagined it would be and as she thrust the blade at her attacker, slicing it from his sternum up to his collarbone he fell down to his knees._

 _"_ _Who sent you?" She demanded._

 _"_ _Esther. She sent me to get you." The attacker snarled before she thrust her blade into his side. "She needs your blood for some spells and rituals."_

 _"_ _Tell her that my blood is never to be used for any ritual!" She shouted before ripping the sword out of him. He tried to attack her again but she punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the guts._

 _He wanted to say something but a sword went through him, causing him to fall down to his knees. She pointed her sword still coated in blood at the man who just appeared._

 _"_ _I mean you no harm." The newcomer said as he lowered his own sword._

 _"_ _I saw him and wanted to help you but you can take care of yourself."_

 _"_ _Who are you?" She asked and he smiled at her._

 _"_ _Elijah."_

 _"_ _Tatia but I prefer my middle name-Elena. Elena Petrova."_

VVVVVV

Caroline sighed happily as she finished the chapter but her mind was on her new friend Elena Gilbert. She was reminded of the girl in the story-like she was with the others-but she shrugged her shoulders.

 _Those are pretty common names_ she reminded herself. _Just common names that people liked to use._

"Whatcha reading?" The little boy she had seen with Elena asked.

Rebekah joined them. It was this moment that Caroline was thankful that her father had bought her the hardcover version of the book as well as the only audible version of it for her phone.

"It's a book of fairytales and this one was about how the fair maiden made a man realize that she was awesome as well as her meeting her true love." Caroline told him and he smiled.

"That's a great book." Rebekah said with a smile. "A book of new fairytales that depicts women as strong and not as damsels in distress. Where did you get it?"

"My father actually bought it in New York and he said that it was the only one." Caroline told her softly. "Once I'm done, you can read it."

"Hey that's 'Lena!" Jeremy pointed in the book.

"And that looks just like Elijah," Rebekah gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Seriously?" Caroline yelped. "Are you sure about that?"

"I would definitely know. That's them." Rebekah was staring at it. "You said that your dad bought it in New York and it was the only one?" She had to make sure.

"Uh huh." Caroline looked at her. "We keep this between us three and make sure that no one knows. Can you do that?"

"Yepsies." Jeremy said with a toothy smile.

"Promise," Rebekah smiled. "Is anyone else in there?"

"You know...this is only the second story I managed to get to." She admitted. "The introduction was pretty good as well as the huntsman story." She flipped it to that one and Rebekah was holding her chest.

"That's one of my older brothers-he's younger than Elijah by a couple of years! That's Klaus!" She told him. "Oh god! Flip through the whole thing-I need to see who else is in here!"

Caroline did just that.

"Look there's Bonbon!" Rebekah gasped, "and my brother Kol!"

"Oh my god!" Caroline was staring at them. "How is this possible?"

Rebekah snapped her fingers.

"Witches are behind this! Just don't know which one or ones." Rebekah said with a grin. "Which means that for some reason, you were meant to find this. Maybe this can help us get Elena and Elijah together! Maybe we can find other couples to put together!"

"How do we get them together?" Caroline asked, "and for that matter why are they not already together?"

"I..." Rebekah had no idea. "Maybe there's someone we can talk to...Bonnie's grandmother Sheila! She must know something!" Turning to Jeremy, she smiled. "Jeremy go and get your jacket on as we're going to the library!" The little boy ran and Rebekah turned to look back at Caroline. "Sheila could help us."

"How?" Caroline furrowed her brow.

"She's a witch."

"That's not a nice thing to say about someone!" Caroline fussed.

"No she's a witch, a real magic-practicing witch," Rebekah argued.

"They exist!" Caroline was paling. "Oh dear god! Does she use a magic wand or fly on a broomstick?"

"No. Don't ever mention that to any witches that you meet." Rebekah groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They made their way to the library.

"Ms. Bennett can you tell us something about this book?" Rebekah asked as the three young people stood before her.

Sheila looked at them and at the book in Caroline's hands.

"What do you mean Rebekah? Isn't it just a book?" The older woman asked.

"For some reason, it's depicting things that must have happened as they showed Elena and Elijah together! It showed everyone who lives here besides the Lockwoods and the Donovan siblings." Rebekah told her. "It even had Bonnie and Kol and you know how they get along with each other!"

Sheila froze. These children knew more than she thought they would!

"Let me have a look." She demanded and as she looked, she was paling faster than possible until she got to one section of a story.

VVVVVV

 _"You must learn to control your anger little bunny." Ayana scolded Bonnie._

 _"You must know that he deserves it!" Bonnie fumed. "It was wrong of me to cut him but he had tried to mock me about my magic being nearly as strong as his sister!"_

 _"You and he need to learn to cooperate with one another!" She walked over to her window and pulled a simple necklace with a little heart pendant that opened. Holding it over the fire, she chanted before the necklace began to glow and then settled down. "It is linked to his ring. What you feel he feels and the same to you. Learn to cooperate and for heaven's sake become friends."_

 _VVVVVV_

"How is this possible?" Caroline asked, nervously.

"Because it is," Sheila replied, "or rather it was. These aren't just stories."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Who would do something like this?" Rebekah asked. Caroline looked and shrugged.

"Maybe someone who hates happiness? If everything in here was showing us a time that happiness was occurring as well as whatever badness...who would have the most to gain from making sure that nothing that happened-none of those pairings-would happen again in this world?" Caroline voiced out.

"Maybe it was the big and scary t'ing from my dream." Jeremy piped up. "It was big and scary and it made me feel sad. I didn't like it."

"What kind of big scary thing?" Caroline and Rebekah asked almost in unison.

He looked in the book and was flipping through it before he scurried behind Rebekah. The picture showed a mass of smoke and it was coating the entire village.

"I keep seeing it and it scares me." He whimpered and Rebekah looked at him in confusion until Sheila explained it softly.

"Because he is still at the age where fairytales and other such things exist, whatever he remembers have been blocked but not taken like the others. He also, for some reason, has a magical aura surrounding him."

"How do we fix it?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know-the only way I could think of is dangerous." Sheila said but as she was looking through it, her eye caught on something. Going to the back of the book, onto the back cover she pulled at the paper covering it.

She ended up looking at them.

"It said something but it's been smudged. It'll take me a while to figure it out." Caroline looked worried.

"What if someone finds it and steals it from you?" Sheila looked and

Rebekah nodded.

"Then we hide it somewhere in plain sight." Rebekah whispered. "We hide it with someone...who still believes."

All three looked at Jeremy who had his eyes shut tightly.

"No one would question him as to why he has a fairytale book." Sheila told them.

"Jeremy you have to keep this book really safe. You can't lose it or let anyone else have it," Caroline worried.

He looked at it and at her.

"I will keep it safe. Promise." He said with a smile. Caroline smiled back and Rebekah ruffled his hair before looking curiously at Sheila.

"Was Jeremy in the book?" She asked.

Sheila nodded. "He's in it." She didn't want to spoil that part for them yet. She was surprised that it showed that Elena and Elijah were his parents...but he's been thinking of Elena as his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh where is my story? Who am I supposed to be with," Rebekah flipped through the book.

"You'll be surprised." Sheila said as she looked at Caroline. "I am sorry but I didn't see your story in there."

Caroline shrugged.

"If I was meant to be in there, it will be in there." She said. "Maybe my story hasn't happened yet."

"Ooo a brand new story. I want to read them all!" Rebekah enthused. "I wonder how we got like this in the first place. Why aren't my brothers still with Bonnie and Elena? Why aren't we still like the characters in the book?"

"That can only be answered by who cast the spell as well as why." Sheila told her. The book gave little to no clues as to how it happened. It was frustrating to her that they were like this without anyone knowing anything.

"Maybe your mother or Finn might know something? Could you ask them for me Rebekah?"

The blonde nodded while Caroline was talking with Jeremy.

Rebekah nodded, "we just have to make sure the book stays safe."

"It will." Caroline looked at her. "Tonight, I'll spend the night with Elena while you ask your family if there's a spell that can erase peoples memories or something."

VVVVVV

Rebekah nodded. Later that evening she found her mother alone.

"Mother, is there a spell that can erase people's memories - a lot of people's memories?" She asked.

"There are some my precious daughter." Esther told her softly. "What is this about?" _Did her darling Rebekah discover her deceit?_

Rebekah plastered on a fake smile.

"I was curious because when we turned, I was still beginning to learn about magic and you hadn't gotten to the mind section of magics yet. I was fulfilling my natural curiosity." The girl lied easily.

"Well there certainly are some but it requires a very powerful witch. I am sorry that you were not able to learn. You and your brother Kol would have been very good."

Again, her fake smile was still plastered on her face.

"Do you know why anyone would want to do such a thing?" Esther's face was neutral as she spoke.

"Not many powerful witches feel that the world isn't up to their standards so they can create a realm where they control anything and allow a select few to remember the old one while the new one plays out."

"Can anything break it?" Esther nodded.

"One can be a true love-but the thing is, true love doesn't have to be between a man and a woman. It can be the love of a parent to their child or something along those lines. The second one will be to find the witch and kill her with her own magic."

"Wow...thanks for the lesson Mother," Rebekah said before she left. She couldn't wait to tell Caroline and Sheila what she had learned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Now where are you going sweet Rebekah?" She looked to see one of her favorite brothers smiling at her.

"Elijah! I was hoping that you can talk mother and father into letting me spend the night at Elena's." She told him. "Since she's all alone in that house and I've been invited in and all."

"Where's her sister at again?" He asked.

"Georgia. Remember? She's got Damon Salvatore helping her with the cravings that have been making her think about slaughtering the school."

"I promise I'll try little canary," Elijah grinned pulling Rebekah against him for a hug.

"Thanks Elijah," Rebekah grinned.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before finding his father first.

"Would you mind if Rebekah were to spend the night at Elena's house? As Elena's only vampire protector is out in Georgia, trying to learn control, Elena is all alone with her younger brother. Anyone with impure thoughts could sneak it." He said, making a good case for Rebekah.

"Fine," Mikael said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He truly had little time for all of his children and largely left their every day care to Elijah.

Elijah looked at his mother who just entered and she nodded, in agreement.

"Rebekah? How about you stay there until Katherine gets back?" He asked her and she smiled widely. She flashed into his arms and was hugging him.

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST BIG BROTHER IN THE WORLD!" She shouted and he laughed.

"How about...I stay the night there as well." He said, smiling at her. "Just in case anyone else got any ideas about two young women being all alone in a house with a small child."

"Do you have to?" Rebekah put up a token fight.

"No I think Elijah has a good idea. He will watch over you," Esther said. "Or perhaps I should send Finn instead..."

Rebekah paled and as soon as she got out of his arms, she nodded, preferring Elijah over Finn everyday of the week.

"Go and pack!" She said as she went off to do that herself. Elijah just grinned and shook his head as he went off to pack himself.

Once he was sure that the children were off packing, Mikael turned to stare at his wife.

"I thought you wanted them separated?" He whispered as he referenced towards Elijah's room.

"Do you honestly think that they will truly get together? Besides, darling, this was your idea as well-wanting Kol to embrace the monster we all are and never become anything like Elijah."

They didn't know that Rebekah, who finished packing, had eavesdropped on them with Elijah and recorded it on her phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elena was eagerly awaiting Caroline but was a little surprised when she was joined by Elijah and Rebekah as well.

"Caroline it's worse than we thought!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Elena blinked but Elijah stepped up to the threshold and smiled sadly at her.

"Mind if you could invite us inside?" He asked and she nodded.

"Elijah, Bekah, please come in." She said, walking to the side to let them in.

"Besides, Caroline is upstairs getting dressed for bed." The human told the female vampire. Rebekah smiled and ran upstairs while Elijah steered her to the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Not everything is as it seems Elena," Elijah said gently. "This isn't always how our life has been. In fact in another life you and I are together Elena. Rebekah and Caroline can explain better. I only know that I believe it and my own parents confirmed it because they are behind it. Bekah and I overheard them talking about it when they didn't know we could hear. Unfortunately we're not the only ones affected either." He explained all this as he helped her sit on the couch next to him.

"If we were together then, why were we separated then?" She asked, looking at him. "Why were we forced to be apart from each other?"

He was about to say something when Jeremy came running down and he smiled at them.

"Can you read me a story? Please?" He asked.

"Of course," Elijah smiled. They were soon joined by Rebekah and Caroline in their pajamas and robes. Jeremy hopped onto Elijah's lap and handed him the story book with his little hands already desperately clutching to the story he wanted. Elijah began to read aloud.

VVVVVV

 _His small hands wrapped around the handle of the little sword that his uncle had made him and as he slashed at the White Oak at the edge of the village he heard someone clap their hands. Turning, he saw his father standing there, watching him._

 _"You are doing well but here," he said, stepping behind him. "Let me help you." The father grinned as he helped his son move his hands to help the boy. Before long, the boy was grinning at his accomplishment._

 _"I did it papa! I did it!" He cheered._

VVVVVV

Elijah finished as the little boy fell asleep against him. Elena smiled at him as he moved the boy into his arms and stood up from his spot on the couch. Making sure that he wasn't jostling him, he carefully carried him up to his room and tucked him in. Elena had followed him while Caroline and Rebekah were still downstairs, talking about what she and Elijah found out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So your parents are trying to keep everyone apart!" Caroline gasped.

"They're trying to hurt Kol and keep him from being like Elijah," Rebekah worried.

"I think we need to tell Bonnie's grandmother - the lady at the library - maybe she can help," Caroline said.

"We should but I learned how we could reverse this." Rebekah nibbled her bottom lip. "One is a true love's kiss-but it could be a parent to a child or a romantic relationship but...the other is to find the witch, use their magic against them and with said magic...kill them."

"You don't think Bonnie's grandma is behind this do you?" Caroline worried. "She's the only witch I know."

"No." Rebekah shook her head. "I doubt it and she's not the only witch here in the town. My mother is one next to Bonnie. I truly doubt that Bonnie would do this and it was my mother." She pulled her cellphone out and played the recording to Caroline.

"Does anyone else know? Do Elijah and Elena know?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah heard it and I believe that he told Elena." Rebekah whispered before shaking her head. "We need to get them together."

"You think that they can break this?" Caroline asked. Rebekah shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt it-I just want them together. They're perfect together."

"Well now that they know maybe they can keep anyone else from interfering," Caroline said hopefully.

"It's worth a shot." Rebekah conceded. "I just like seeing them together and happy. Did you see the way Jeremy just cuddled up to Elijah?"

"It's like he feels comfortable with him." Caroline told her curiously. "Maybe he remembers bits and pieces of his past life?"

"We need to talk to Sheila about this. See if there's a way to take this block off him so he can tell us who his parents are." Rebekah groaned.

"I think I already know," Caroline flipped the pages in the book. "He has his father's eyes."

Rebekah wanted to laugh.

"Oh my god! He's my nephew!" She whispered. Caroline laughed.

"I swear that when I saw his eyes for the first time and then Elijah's-I kept wondering why until I saw the drawings in the book of Elijah and Jeremy together." Caroline admitted. "He's the father and Elena's the mother."

"Elijah! Elijah you have to see this!" Rebekah enthused, "bring Elena!"

"What did you want to show us sister?" Elijah asked as he appeared with Elena's hand in his.

Rebekah just showed them the picture in the book from the story he read to Jeremy.

"Your son has your eyes Elijah." Caroline told him with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elijah looked at the book in disbelief. The likeness was him and in his arms was Jeremy.

"My son? Jeremy is...my son," Elijah gasped.

"Yours and Elena's," Rebekah said, "this is what mother is keeping from you. As awful as that is what she's trying to do to Kol is worse. They're trying to take his humanity away Elijah and make him into a monster!" Tears escaped down Rebekah's cheeks.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Elijah promised his sister before looking at Elena who was in shock.

"He's mine and yours..." she was still in shock before she was angry. "Why make me forget that he's my son? Elijah-I hate your mother for doing this to us!" She looked at the lamp beside her and as she stood up, she grabbed it and threw it into the wall to vent out her anger. Elijah quickly stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll find a way to fix this. I promise lovely one." He whispered. "I give you my word."

"Meanwhile do you two want to try for true love's kiss? Maybe you can break the spell," Caroline said hopefully.

He bit his lip as he looked down at her as she looked up. He did brush his lips against hers but it seemed nothing happened to everyone...except them. Pulling back, his forehead was resting on hers and he was smiling.

"I remember..." Elena gasped softly, "I remember what it feels like to love you." She smiled up at Elijah.

"I remember as well my flower." He told her with a kiss to her lips. Rebekah and Caroline stared at them.

"You two have your memories but I don't?" Rebekah asked.

"We have some of them." Elena whispered, her eyes on Elijah's. "I remember how we met, married, when I found out that I was pregnant and when Jeremy was born."

"I have those same memories." He added.

"Who else is in this book? We have to keep helping them and find some way to stop your parents!" Caroline looked to Rebekah and Elijah.

"My family." Rebekah said as Elijah settled on the couch with Elena on his lap. "Bonnie, Sheila, Hayley, the Salvatore boys and Katherine." Caroline opened her mouth but Rebekah shook her head. "I consider Elena and Jeremy as family."

"What should we do next?" Caroline asked.

"For now? Try to get Bonnie and Kol to become friends." Elena murmured. "They need to become friends. Just being around them while they argue is annoying."

"I think I'll be staying here indefinitely." Elijah told them, not wanting to be parted from Elena and Jeremy.

"What if mother finds out the two of you know and makes us forget again?" Rebekah worried. "I don't want that to happen to the two of you!"

"I'll ask Bonnie or Sheila to put a barrier around the house." Elijah whispered. "I can't leave here-not while my wife and son are in here! I can't leave them! Not again." He was filled with a bit of shame that he left them.

Elena must have realized what he was thinking and turned so that she was straddling his lap, her hands cupping his face.

"I don't blame you for leaving us. I blame your mother and father for parting us." She whispered.

"So this can be our safe house," Rebekah smiled.

VVVVVV

The next morning they sought out Sheila Bennett at the library to tell her everything they had discovered.

Sheila looked at them and nodded.

"I'll put the barrier up for you Elijah." She told him who nodded his head as he had Jeremy in his arms.

"Do you think that you could have Kol begin volunteering here so he and Bonnie can try to become friends?" Rebekah asked.

"I can try but you know that I'd have to ask your parents." Sheila told her.

"All we can do is try I guess," Rebekah worried. "I can't lose him to the darkness."

"I'll make sure that you don't." She said as she patted his hand. "I'll have him walk the straight and narrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Thank you Ms. Bennett," Rebekah and Elijah replied almost in unison. Sheila Bennett followed them to Elena's house and erected the strongest force field possible.

"That should protect you my dears," she replied.

Elijah nodded with a grin.

"Thank you. I just want to protect my family." He told her in a whisper. "Elena and I remember bits and pieces of it."

"Hold on to those and we will try to help the others," Sheila vowed. "Starting with your brother, Kol."

"Again, thank you." He told her as he looked at Jeremy fondly. He was overjoyed that he had a son and a wife. Looking at the brunette who was watching them, he flashed her a smile and she returned it.

"Yes I see you remember exactly how it goes," Sheila smiled. Maybe this was the key to winning the battle.

As Caroline walked into the house, Rebekah nodded at her brother and Sheila.

"We'll talk to mother and father about Kol volunteering but you know that they pass off the child rearing onto Elijah." Rebekah said lightly.

"I'll tell him to spend a few hours at the library when Bonnie works." He told them.

VVVVVV

"Kol you're going to volunteer at the library in the afternoons," Elijah told him the following afternoon.

Kol gaped at him.

"Why?" He asked. He didn't know why he had to volunteer at the library where that little witch worked at.

"Because I said so." Elijah told him. "Just do it for me, please little brother."

Kol practically idolized his brother Elijah and deep down still wished to emulate him.

"Yes Elijah," he smiled and hurried off to the library. Bonnie was already putting away the returns.

Bonnie looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here vampire?" She hissed angrily and Kol smirked at her anger.

"I volunteer here. Elijah told me to and unlike my parents-I like Elijah and will listen to him." He told her as he annoyed her by taking the book she was about to put in the shelf.

"Volunteering means actually working and not just lurking," Bonnie declared with a glare.

"Good afternoon Kol," Sheila Bennett greeted him with a smile as she came to supervise the beginning of their teamwork. As strong as her magic was she was able to remember what her granddaughter and this vampire were supposed to be to one another.

"Good afternoon Miss Sheila." He said with a grin as he placed the book where Bonnie was going to put it. "There you go little witch, right where it needs to be."

Bonnie hissed angrily at him and as she held her hand out, he was on his knees crying out due to the aneurism that she was giving him.

"Little bunny!" Sheila scolded.

"He needs to learn how to be nice. He thinks because he's a vampire that he can do whatever he wants to other people. He doesn't think about other people's feelings!" Bonnie declared but at a stern look from Sheila she finally withdrew her magic.

"Both of you please get along!" Sheila growled at them.

Bonnie felt acutely her Grams' displeasure and Kol wasn't sure why but he could feel something too.

"I promise to help him Grams," Bonnie replied. "We'll get all the books put up so you won't have to worry..."

He nodded and took half the book, placing them on the shelves in alphabetical order.

"Yeah Miss Sheila! I'm sorry!" He told her.

"Show off," Bonnie said but her sweet smile disarmed her words.

"If you want me to-all the books that need to be on the higher shelves I'll do." Kol said softly.

"That's very nice of you to offer," Bonnie said obviously a little surprised. Once she made sure no one else was around she levitated a book into place on the top shelf. "Yeah we can split them like that if you don't mind. Of course since you can move really fast you'll be done in five minutes."

"I'll go at a human speed if that's what you want me to do." He told her sincerely. For some reason, that made her smile.

"That sounds good." She said, giving him a shy smile.

Sheila watched this with a smile on her face and hoped that they will become more than friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So what do you like to do?" Bonnie asked after they had been working for a few minutes and her curiosity got the better of her. He was definitely easy on the eyes and she wondered if there were other things about Kol Mikaelson that she might like.

"I like to prank people and annoy Finn." Kol said. "Annoying Finn is fun."

"Why is annoying Finn fun?" Bonnie asked still trying to make conversation.

"Since he has a stick up his butt, it's always fun to see him all riled up." He grinned. Bonnie couldn't stop laughing as it sounded hilarious.

Kol was a little surprised she found that funny.

"I don't really know Finn. He walks by me like I'm invisible. I like your brother Elijah though. He always says hello and smiles at me and of course I'm friends with Rebekah," Bonnie commented.

"Out of all my brothers, I prefer Elijah or even Henrik...have you met that one yet?" He asked.

She shook her head at him.

"I haven't seen him yet." She admitted.

They continued filing the books away. Kol misfiled a book and Bonnie fixed it with a smirk. A few minutes later Bonnie misfiled a book and Kol fixed it with a smirk.

"Okay so what's the neatest thing about being a witch and the worst," Kol asked.

"The neatest thing is that I can use my powers to make people happy or surprise them. Sometimes they don't even know I did it. The worst thing about being a witch is it makes me different and some people are afraid of different."

He felt bad for her-a first for him, as he only ever felt like the monster he is. If it wasn't Finn telling him that he was, it was his parents. Henrik just scurries away from him and Klaus helps temper his more volatile side. Rebekah and Elijah try their hardest to help him keep what humanity he has.

"How about you - what's the best part of being a vampire and the worst? If you want to talk about it of course," Bonnie asked a moment later.

"I don't know what the best part of being this is besides the immortality but the worst part...the connection to magic isn't there anymore." He sounded depressed. "I've been trying to keep my humanity but only three of my siblings are helping me with it. Finn tells me that I'm nothing more than a monster, my parents say that I have no humanity and Henrik just scurries away from me, believing that I'm going to kill him when I'm not."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said tenderly. "Would you mind if I tried a spell on you?"

"At this point, do what you want to me." Kol hummed.

Sheila watched this and smiled. Bonnie concentrated and reached out to lay her hand on Kol's chest. As the words flowed from her mouth he could feel magic within him again.

She stopped chanting and smiled at him.

"Try doing magic," she encouraged eagerly.

He thought about levitating a few books and much to his surprise, it worked.

Bonnie's whole face lit with delight and she clapped with excitement.

"Great job! Do something else!" She enthused.

"What do you want me to do next?" He asked.

"I don't know but that spell will let you share my magic when you are close to me. Maybe you won't feel so lonely without your magic then..." Bonnie offered.

He smiled at her random act of kindness towards him.

"What do you need us to do next Grams?" Bonnie asked.

"Are all the books stacked? What about the magazines?" She asked.

"Check and check." Bonnie said brightly.

"Then you're done for the day and can hangout with Elena." Sheila said to Bonnie before turning to Kol. "Your brother Elijah is with Elena, Rebekah and Caroline."

"You're welcome to come with me," Bonnie offered. "The more the merrier."

He smiled at her.

"I would like to and maybe she'll even let me in." He joked. "Seriously, I'd like to know more about her."

"Let's go then," Bonnie smiled.

Sheila looked to Kol, "you two take care of each other." They both nodded and soon they were at Elena's.

The second he was at the door, he knocked on it only to see Elijah was the one who answered it and he seemed happier.

"Kol, Bonnie," Elijah smiled.

"We came to join you if we may," Bonnie smiled. Elijah smiled at the fact that Bonnie waited with Kol instead of just entering the house and leaving him on the porch.

"Elena we have a couple more guests," Elijah called into the house.

As Elena appeared, she smiled brightly at them.

"Kol, please come in."

Bonnie smiled at Kol and he gestured for her to precede him into the house.

"My Grams said we would find you all here," Bonnie said. "Is something going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It appears that my parents were quite devious." He whispered. "How about I show you _exactly_ what they had done while Rebekah and Caroline explain this better to you." He led them into the living room where Jeremy was with the two women in question before he saw Elijah with a grin on his face. It was no secret that the little boy adored Elijah and Elijah adored the boy-even before finding out that he was his son.

"Kol!" Rebekah greeted her younger brother with a fierce hug. She clung to him like her life depended on it. "Bonnie. I'm so glad you're both here." She showed them the book then. She flipped to Elijah and Elena's story.

"Jeremy is his son," Bonnie recognized.

"You're a father?" Kol marveled. "How would we not know?" As he was asking Rebekah flipped through the pages to his and Bonnie's story. A perfect replica of his ring and her locket were illustrated on the page as well as pictures of the two of them. Bonnie tried to read the story but Rebekah was jostling the book too much in her excitement.

"Bekah, calm down!" Kol said. "We can't read the story!"

Rebekah looked at him and bit her lip.

"Mother and father did this to us." She said sorrowfully.

"Long story short the two of you belong together. Ms. Bennett even bound you together - Kol's ring to your locket. You can feel each other's emotions," Caroline supplied.

"Woah!" Kol murmured. "Do you have any ideas as to why mother and father would do this to us?"

"They don't want you to take after Elijah," Rebekah said. "They want to take away your humanity Kol!" Bonnie looked shocked and saddened. Rebekah threw her arms around Kol and hugged him tightly.

Kol stared at her and as she played the recording, his face vamped out in his anger.

Caroline saw that and screamed before fainting.

"Kol!" Bonnie screamed as pain tore through her and she dropped to her knees.

"She doesn't know about vampires," Elena worried over Caroline.

"Rebekah and I will explain it to her while you get Kol and Bonnie somewhere safe as well as calmer." Elijah told Elena who nodded and took Jeremy into her arms, pushing Kol out of the room while she helped Bonnie up and ushered her out of the room.

Bonnie was crying the pain of Kol's sudden burst of anger had been so intense.

VVVVVV

Meanwhile Caroline opened her eyes and immediately began to panic again.

"What's going on? His face just...OH MY GOD! That was freaky!" Caroline panicked. "Is it some sort of disease? Is it contagious?"

"It's...more complicated then you think." Rebekah said slowly.

"What is going on? Aren't all of you human or witches?" She asked.

"No," Elijah said calmly. "There are also vampires and werewolves among others. Remember that just as there are good, bad and in between with humans there is the same with vampires. Kol, Rebekah and myself are all vampires. We do not kill humans. We will be happy to answer any questions you might have."

"How were you all created? Do you turn into bats and what about garlic? Holy water and churches?" She fired off.

"Our mother created us with magic," Rebekah said. "We don't turn into bats or anything else and happen to love eating garlic. We are all religious and can go to church. Holy water doesn't burn us."

"Reflections? Sunlight? Do you sleep in coffins?" Elijah wanted to laugh but kept his composure.

"We have reflections and we don't sleep in coffins...unless we are neutralized." He said softly.

"Sunlight doesn't bother us unless we aren't wearing these." Rebekah showed the girl her daylight ring. "They were spelled to help us walk around in the daytime."

Caroline nodded but looked at Elijah.

"What do you mean by 'neutralized'."

"We cannot be killed. However there is a set of magical daggers that when they are used on us causes us to enter a death-like sleep until they are removed," Elijah replied gently.

"Is that for all vampires or..." She wasn't sure what to think. The world had suddenly flipped itself onto a different axis. Everything that she believed about vampires was just debunked and now she seriously wished that she never read Twilight! These people don't look like they're sparkling in the bit of sunlight that was showing!

"Yes, although only vampires made with magic cannot be killed. Vampires made without magic can be killed but it's very difficult," Elijah replied.

"Books and movies have it wrong," Rebekah smiled, "although I enjoyed the Twilight series even if it was wrong."

Caroline groaned.

"What about zombies? Are there any running around here?" She suddenly asked. "What's real and what's not real?"

"No zombies," Rebekah smiled. "As far as we know it's humans, vampires, werewolves and various hybrid combinations."

"Hybrid combinations?" Her eyes widened. "Human-vampire hybrids exist?"

"No, but werewolf-vampire hybrids do as well as witch-vampire hybrids," Rebekah smiled.

"Then what's Jeremy? Is he a hybrid?" Elijah shook his head.

"He's a warlock but because of his age...his powers are still developing." He explained. He needed to ask Sheila how strong his son actually was.

"This is a lot to take in...so your brother...was he going to hurt someone? When he made that face - is everyone okay?"

Elijah shook his head.

"No, he was angry that this was happening and that we all have forgotten about the truth as well as the reasons why this is happening." He told her.

"We're all very angry but Kol still has a temper and has been called the lethal of us all. My brother Klaus is known as the Hybrid King while our father Mikael is known as the Destroyer or The Vampire who hunts Vampires and our mother is known as the Original Witch."

"What are you and Rebekah called?" She asked.

"Elijah's known as the Noble Stag or the Honorable Brother." Rebekah told her.

"Rebekah doesn't have a nickname," Elijah said.

"Isn't that kind of unfair?" Caroline asked. "I bet all of you have a nickname but Rebekah doesn't? I'll give her one!"

"What would it be then?" Rebekah asked.

"How about The Vampire Princess?" Caroline offered.

"I like it." Rebekah preened. Elijah nodded.

"You do act like a princess sometimes sister." Elijah conceded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Meanwhile Elena, Bonnie and Kol were still in the kitchen.

"Well your emotions are definitely connected," Elena observed.

Kol looked at Bonnie shamefully.

"I'm sorry but...but taking away our memories for some reason? It couldn't just be wanting me to be without humanity and to tear away Elijah from his family!" He told her brokenly.

"But it is those horrible things and whatever else just makes it worse," Bonnie worried. Her worry for him was obvious though she tried to hide it.

"Until 'Lijah and I kissed...I didn't know what to think until I got some memories back in bits and pieces."

Bonnie blushed fiercely at even the thought of her lips meeting Kol's own. She couldn't make eye contact and her pulse kicked up a little.

Elena smiled at her and looked at Jeremy who went to get a cookie.

"No sweets before dinner!" She told him as she picked him up.

"Do you want your memories back?" Bonnie barely whispered to Kol while Elena was distracted by Jeremy.

"I would like that but do you?" He asked her softly.

"Yes, I think that I would," Bonnie said.

He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

That kiss sparked memories of a much wanted kiss from their past. Kol and Bonnie were happy together. They had become close friends and they realized that they wanted to explore being together romantically. Bonnie helped Kol with his humanity and he brought out the best in her. They were apparently often in each other's company.

Pulling back, Bonnie was breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." She breathed.

"That changes things a little," he commented.

"How much?" She asked. "We can be secret friends-in an order to hide it from your parents."

"I don't want to hide you. I want to protect you," Kol growled possessively. "You are mine."

"But what if your parents find out?" She asked. "They could take our memories away and make me hate you or you hate me enough to kill me."

Kol took Bonnie's hand and led her before Elijah.

"I got some of my memories back and I need to protect Bonnie," Kol said hoping his brother could understand what he was trying to say.

"How about you stay here with her. I asked Sheila to put the strongest protection barrier over this house. I'm also going to be staying here for as long as I can." He smiled. "I can't leave them alone!"

"Perhaps I could try a forget-me-not spell on your ring so that you cannot forget those memories," Bonnie worried.

"We have to stop this once and for all. We can't all hide here forever," Rebekah growled.

"When we have to go out we'll have to pretend like none of this happened..." Bonnie said trying to keep the worry from her voice.

Elijah grinned.

"I get more chances to subtly take Elena out." He said with a shrug. "Kol still has his volunteering gig at the library."

Bonnie nodded.

"We need to get some things out of the house and over here," Kol said.

"Buy new whatever you want," Elijah said. "It's probably safer."

The next evening Kol arrived loaded down with shopping bags. Not only had he acquired a new tablet and some clothes that would stay at Elena's but he had also bought a tablet for Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. Bonnie was still finishing up at the library as she shared with Grams what had happened between herself and Kol.

Sheila was happy that her granddaughter had some memories back.

"Now I'm just afraid that she will hurt him and undo all the memories. I like him the way he was in those memories. I liked him a lot," Bonnie said suddenly finding her shoes very fascinating as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry baby," Sheila told her. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Bonnie hugged her Grams fiercely and hurried to Elena's house to see if Kol was in fact there.

She smiled as she saw him there, a grin on his face as Jeremy was on his lap and playing something on the iPad.

"Just make sure that it's nothing too graphic otherwise Elijah will hurt you." Bonnie told him as Elena invited her inside.

"I would never let him play anything of the sort." Kol said with a pout on his face.

Jeremy's peals of laughter told the girls he was in good hands.

"What should we fix everyone for dinner?" Bonnie asked, "sorry we all just kind of took over your house. The least I can do is help with chores."

Elena just waved her hand.

"It's fine Bonnie." Elena said warmly. "I was just thinking about ordering a pizza."

"I absolutely love pizza," Bonnie grinned. "I hope someone else likes spinach, mushrooms and feta. Do we have any balsamic vinegar? That's so good drizzled on that."

Elena raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do mean 'anyone else besides me and Elena' right? You and I can just eat one small one between us and the others can have whatever one they want." Elena said. "Besides-the balsamic vinegar is in the pantry."

"That sounds great make it three for that pizza!" Kol called.

"Vampire hearing," Bonnie giggled.

"I want pizza!" Jeremy squealed. "Daddy I want pizza!"

Elijah grinned at him as soon as he came downstairs.

"That sounds excellent." He said before picking up Jeremy. "You and I will share one."

"The girls eat spinach and mushrooms," Kol grinned at Elijah.

Elijah looked down at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like that kind of pizza?" He asked and the boy shook his head in the negative.

"Spinach is gross!" The four year old said while making a face. "I wanna have cheese and mushrooms!"

Kissing him on the top of his head, Elijah grinned.

"Do you want me to order one small cheese and mushroom pizza and one large spinach and mushroom pizza?" He asked Elena with a kiss to her lips.

"Please love," Elena smiled at him.

Grinning, he ordered the two pizzas on his phone with a smile on his face.

"Do we have drinks or should I go to the store and get some?" Kol asked. Elena looked in the fridge and then shut it with a smile.

"Unless you hate Pepsi, water or juice I think we're good." She told him.

"We're good," Kol smiled.

"Can I have some soda mommy?" Jeremy asked. "Daddy? Can I?"

Elena gave him a look that said, 'no' before telling him, "no honey." Jeremy turned to stare at Elijah with a puppy dog face, hoping he would let him.

"Your mother said no," Elijah said, "and I agree with her."

The boy sighed.

"What about a sip of it?" He pleaded. "If I have just one tiny sip-I'll eat all of my vegetables!"

"Your mother said no," Elijah said firmly but gently. "You don't bargain with your parents."

The boy nodded and buried his face in his father's neck.

"Promise you won't leave?" He asked in a murmur.

"I promise that I won't leave you and your mother." Elijah whispered. Making sure that he was safe in his arms, he began to hum to him.

Jeremy curled against him holding on tightly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elijah smiled and kissed the top of his head before smiling at Elena.

"He's been good, right?" He asked, worried. He didn't want Elena to stress out over Jeremy.

"He's been good though he gets nightmares about something big and scary." She whispered. "I sing to him which calms him."

"What do you see that gives you nightmares?" Elijah asked Jeremy.

"It's in the book but it's big and scary." He whimpered, thinking about it. Kol grabbed the book that was on the coffee table and began flipping through it, showing Jeremy the pictures until he got to the smoke one and the boy just whimpered more and tried to bury his face in his father's neck even more.

"It's evil and big and scary!" Jeremy barely got out.

"It's magic effusion," Bonnie said. "Some very powerful spells work by spreading like that my Grams says."

"Do you know why he's dreaming of it? Why it's giving him nightmares?" Elena asked nervously.

"Maybe subconsciously he's remembering it and how awful it is." Bonnie said thoughtfully. "I know a spell that'll make him sleep well throughout the night with no nightmares."

"Please, before we take him up to bed tonight, can you do that spell? As well as spell the house so that no one hears anything inside." Elijah asked her.

"I can." Bonnie smiled.

"I know you're doing it for Elena," Kol said, "but thanks."

"I'm doing it for both of them - for all of you," Bonnie said.

Kol smiled at her and ruffled Jeremy's hair.

"Do you wanna play that game again or do you want to stay in your dad's arms?" Kol asked the boy.

"Game Uncle Kol!" Jeremy cheered and Bonnie grinned. Kol could feel her happiness.

"Make sure that the game isn't a violent one." Elena worried.

"We will," Bonnie said as she went with Kol and Jeremy.

"It's not a violent one." Kol said. "It's not-he's learning how to drive cars."

"It better be Forza and not Grand Theft Auto," Elijah growled.

Kol squeaked and shouted, "IT IS!"

About twenty minutes later the pizza delivery arrived. Everyone gathered at the table to grab some. Bonnie fixed Kol's plate as Elena fixed Elijah's.

"Maybe we should just stay here," Caroline smiled. "Nothing can happen to us here."

"What about your mother?" Elena asked Caroline. "Won't she be worried?"

"Yeah maybe but I don't want to leave," Caroline said. "You're my friends and I want to help."

"Still-you should tell your mom. Grams always knows where I am." Bonnie said to her.

Caroline nodded and got her cell phone out to make the call.

The call was short as her mother was swamped with calls and the mayor himself came by to talk to her.

"Okay now she knows where I am," Caroline said.

Elena and Bonnie smiled before Jeremy sat on Elijah's lap to take the pizza slice.

"Wait-your uncle wants to say Grace to this food." Elijah said as he took his son's hands in his.

Kol smiled at Elijah, "Heavenly Father for the blessings and bounty you give us in life may we be truly thankful. Please watch over all of our family gathered here and keep us safe. We ask these things in your holy name, amen." Kol finished and everyone began to eat.

Elijah gave Jeremy a small slice and some juice. The boy was smiling as he bit into a slice of pizza.

Everyone laughed, talked and had a good time over dinner. Afterwards Elena told Jeremy it was bath time.

"I want Daddy to do it!" Jeremy decided.

"Wow Elena you're super lucky - an instant family," Bonnie smiled. "Makes me kind of wish I'd had a child."

Elena raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ha ha Bonnie, funny." Elena remarked before looking up at Elijah. "Why don't you give your son a bath?" She added to Elijah.

He smirked and looked down at him.

"Come on buddy-it's bath time." He told him.

"What!" Bonnie looked at Elena, "do you honestly expect me to believe that you don't want a relationship with Elijah?"

"They can hear you, you know," Elena growled.

"I just meant you seemed really happy and I'm a little envious- that's all," Bonnie shrugged.

She sighed.

"I'm a little on edge right now." She said as a way of apology.

Bonnie quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"I know sweetie. We're all here to help. We're going to fix this. I won't let them win," she said bravely.

Elena smiled sadly at her.

"Thanks Bonnie." She told her with a smile.

Bonnie settled on the floor and Kol sat down across from her. At first she looked surprised but then she remembered that he had the power to help her now. He placed his palms out and she placed her hands in his. Bonnie began to chant and as soon as Kol caught on he joined her. Soon beautiful shimmers spread out from them to cover floors, walls, ceilings furniture everything to mask any conversation from people outside the house. Bonnie was beaming at Kol as they finished the spell.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that was amazing!" He said excitedly. Caroline, who was there, had seen that and said, "wickedly awesome!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Thanks and it was much easier with Kol's help. How did that kind of magic feel?" She grinned at him.

"That kind of magic felt differently than the one I used to use but it was amazing." Kol told her. Bonnie grinned.

"How many kinds of magic are there?" Caroline asked.

"There's dark magic called expression magic, there's basic magic for young witches who don't have their specialty yet. There's master magic, traveler magic and apparently something called creationist magic but it's so rare it's almost unheard of," Bonnie explained. "That's all the ones I know of."

"What kind of magic do you use?" Caroline asked curiously. "What about your grandma? Kol-what kind of magic does your mom use?"

"I'm still using basic magic because my specialty hasn't shown itself yet. My Grams is a master though. She even gets visits from other witches."

"I don't know what kind of magic Mother uses," Kol replied. "Elijah do you know?"

Caroline turned to see Elijah was there with Jeremy and Elena.

"I don't believe so." He said, trying to remember that fact. "Maybe Finn or Rebekah would know?"

Kol nodded and looked at Jeremy.

"Is it bedtime?" He asked the boy.

"Mommy and daddy say it is." He murmured.

"You want me to tuck you in?" Kol offered. Elijah didn't miss the look of surprise on Bonnie's face.

The little boy shook his head.

"I want daddy to tuck me in. He and mommy can sing to me." Jeremy yawned out.

"Bonnie, we were hoping that you can do that spell so he sleeps without any nightmares." Elena said as she brushed some of Jeremy's hair from his face.

Bonnie nodded. She smiled sweetly at Jeremy and then she began to sing to him as she rubbed his back in a language the original siblings hadn't heard in a long time.

"Okay, he should sleep very soundly and have pleasant dreams," Bonnie said when she finished.

Elena smiled at her and kissed Jeremy's forehead.

"Thank you Bonnie." Elijah whispered to Bonnie.

"Happy to help all of you," Bonnie smiled. She watched as Elijah and Elena took Jeremy upstairs to put him to bed.

"What shall we do now?" Rebekah asked.

Bonnie looked and said, "card games anyone?"

VVVVVV

Upstairs, as Elena began to sing to him, Elijah joined in and Jeremy was fast asleep. Elena smiled and kissed his nose as she whispered, "goodnight my little warrior."

"Are you going to bed?" Elijah asked as he stood to look at her. She smiled at him.

"I was thinking about it, why?" He smiled and kissed her again but this time, he flashed her out of the room. Her arms wound around his neck. Pulling away, she took him out of Jeremy's room and into her own. The second the door was closed and locked; she had her back against it while her front was pressed into Elijah's. His mouth was feathering kisses down from her lips to her throat, neck and carotid before he ripped off her shirt.

"Elijah!" She moaned out in pleasure as he began placing wet kisses along her cleavage. Grabbing his hands, she brought them to the front of her white lace bra where she unhooked it and he grinned.

"You are mine." He growled as he slid her bra off her frame and lifted her up so that she hooked her legs around his waist. "No one else but mine." He flashed her over to the bed where he undid the rest of her clothes as she ripped his off him.

"Then you're mine as well." She panted as her Original vampire husband was pleasuring her. His lips moved down from her collarbone down the valley of her breasts down to her naval before going to the inside of her thigh where he bit her.

His name escaped her lips and she came.

VVVVVV

"Should we wait for Elijah and Elena?" Caroline asked.

"They're not coming back down," Kol said.

"Okay how about we play hearts," Bonnie suggested.

"Sure but let's go over the rules-some know how to play but this could be a reminder course." Kol told her. "Then we play blackjack."

"Okay we deal the whole deck - 13 to each player. Then based on your hand you decide how many points you're going to take. The highest card played in each hand takes that hand. Hearts trumps all other suits. Any questions?" Bonnie said.

"Not that I can think of at the moment." Caroline said as she sat cross legged beside Rebekah. "Though I wonder what story we should read tonight in that book-there's gotta be a good one or one that you all want to read desperately...besides your own!"

"Maybe my grams has a story in there," Bonnie suggested as she dealt the cards.

"Then who's her true love?" Caroline wondered. "What about this Hayley person you mentioned? The Salvatores?"

They flipped through the book and soon found Stefan Salvatore embracing Rebekah.

"That has to be you and Stefan!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Wait that looks like Elena with this other dark-haired guy. That is not Elijah."

"Because that's not Elena-that's Katherine." Kol chuckled. "Oh isn't that hilarious! Katherine hates Damon but he's been helping her with her vampirism. No one knows how she was changed! She just woke up in the hospital and drank some bagged blood when the fangs came out."

"Where is she now?" Caroline asked.

"Georgia with both Salvatores-they're trying to teach her control!" Rebekah laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hey that looks like Hayley," Rebekah pointed as they reached another page. "Someone definitely took too much poetic license with her likeness."

"I haven't met any of them yet." Caroline said with a shrug. "You know them better than I do!"

"Who wrote this?" Kol asked as he looked at it. "Does it say?"

"I haven't seen the author page yet-if there is one." Caroline told him.

They flipped all the way through but there was no indication as to who had written the beautifully illustrated book.

"No idea," Bonnie sighed.

"Isn't there like a spell you could use to find out who did this?" Caroline asked. "Like a revealing spell?"

Bonnie tried a spell to reveal the author. She shook her head.

"It's sealed with some very powerful magic. I can tell you it's light magic though and not the magic that made the huge spell Jeremy is afraid of."

"So basically, whoever wrote this book wants us to find out who cursed us and get our memories back?" Rebekah asked.

"It seems like it." Bonnie told them. "For now, leave the author of this book alone and let's try to figure out a way to get Mayor Mikaelson and his wife to admit to this."

Caroline gaped.

"Mayor Mikaelson?" At Kol and Rebekah's nods, she groaned. "He went to meet with my mother."

"Someone should go make sure everything is okay!" Rebekah worried.

"I'll go." Caroline said but Bonnie decided to help Caroline by taking her necklace and muttering something over it. Handing it back to her, she smiled.

"It's for protection. I don't know what will happen but I don't trust Esther and Mikael." Bonnie told her. Caroline nodded and as she left the house, she walked over to her car when she felt someone behind her. Turning, she saw a tall man with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a smirk.

It was like her walking fantasy come to life.

"Hello love." She was doomed. She had a thing for British accents. "I'm Klaus. You are."

"Caroline." She managed to say without panting.

"Good evening Caroline. Where might you be going?" Klaus smiled at her.

"Going to see my mother who had spoken to the mayor. I just want to check up on her." Caroline said before getting into the car as fast as humanly possible. She didn't need to look in the mirror to see how red her face was.

Klaus watched her pull away and then followed her at a discreet distance. There was something about the beautiful blonde that intrigued him.

He watched her get out of the car and stalk towards the doors of the police station. He followed her inside and then he sat at an empty desk.

"Are you stalking me!" She gasped after she took him in leaned back in the chair with his feet propped on the desk and a wolffish grin on his face.

"Oh it's not stalking love," he said with a wave of his hand, "it's called 'protection detail'."

"What are you protecting me from? Because if it's strange men stalking me you're doing a bad job," Caroline said.

"I'm protecting you from most of my family." He said. "My parents are here along with my elder brother Finn."

Caroline looked at him a long moment before walking back to her mother's office.

Klaus stared at her and just kept sitting in the chair by the empty desk and with a grin on his face. Oh he wanted to know more about her-especially once he saw her leave Elena Gilbert's house.

Where Kol, Elijah and Bekah were staying while Katherine was away.

VVVVVV

The minute she entered the room, she saw a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and cold blue eyes while the man had cropped short blonde hair and cold dark eyes unlike Elijah's warm ones but the second man who was with them had some of Elijah and Kol's looks but he seemed to be colder, slightly crueler than the rest of his siblings and a little boy who seemed to be twelve years old. He was dressed in something that British school children would wear.

"Hi there buddy, I'm Caroline. Who are you?" She asked and the boy.

"My name is Henrik," he replied with a smile.

She smiled at him.

"Do you like it here in Mystic Falls?" She asked him sweetly. He smiled and nodded.

"I do!" He said enthusiastically. The dark haired man-the colder, crueler one-glared at her.

"Would you stop that insistent chatter? It is annoying." He barked and she glared at him.

"Unlike you? Worst fashion sense and believe me-just being around you is annoying." She spat at him.

Finn sneered at her.

"You must be the sheriff's daughter," he replied coldly. "You know Mystic can be a dangerous place. You wouldn't want something happening with your mom because she's distracted by trying to keep you out of trouble," he let the barely veiled threat slip.

Caroline nearly said something about him having bad manners when another voice popped up.

"Oh Finn... I truly believe that the girl is right. You were always so eager to bend to mother and father's whims. It was very annoying." They turned to see Klaus there with his feet on the desk. "I do believe that I have a dagger dipped in ashes of White Oak to shove into your heart."

Finn glared at him, "dagger threats over this slip of a girl. Mother and Father should find that of interest."

"They should but we all know that you truly fear the only one who will find out. Elijah." Klaus smirked coldly. "That and the fact that Caroline here is friends with Elena, the Bennetts and Kol...what do you think will happen once our siblings find out that you threatened her?" The fear of his younger siblings filled in his eyes before a cool mask of indifference settled over him.

"No one will ever know." Finn snarled before walking away.

"Thanks for that." Caroline muttered to Klaus.

Klaus shrugged, "let me get you back to your friends." He walked to the passenger door of her car.

"Do you think he's going to tell your parents?" She asked.

"I doubt it as he's afraid of Elijah." He told her. "Finn might be the eldest son but he can't beat Elijah at anything. No one can."

"So you're younger than Finn but older than Kol..." Caroline calculated aloud, "but I'm thinking you're younger than Elijah."

"Older than Kol, Rebekah and Henrik but younger than Finn and Elijah." He said smirking at her.

They got to Elena's house and Caroline texted Elijah.

 ***Your brother Klaus is out here with me. He protected me from Finn***

He ended up being a gentleman as he opened the door for her and walked her up to the front door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Elena I'm back," Caroline called as she waited on the front porch with Klaus.

The sounds of running came from inside before the door opened to show Elena in one of Elijah's shirts and a pair of sleep shorts.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Elena said as she hugged her and Klaus could smell Elijah all over the brunette.

"Care to invite me in? I need to speak with my brother Elijah." Klaus said with a smile.

"Please Klaus-come in." She said as she stepped aside to let him in.

Klaus gestured for Caroline to precede him into the house.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted him from the stairs and a second later Kol flashed into the entry hall.

"I'll get the coffee ready." Elena said as she moved into the kitchen with Caroline on her heels.

"He followed me to the police station and it was a good thing because Finn and his parents were there. He threatened me and my mom."

Elena turned around and looked shocked.

"He threatened you and your mom?" At Caroline's nod, Elena growled a bit. "He's an idiot."

"He gave me the creeps Elena," Caroline worried. "He felt dangerous."

"Do you think he was in on the plan to wipe out our memories?" Elena asked her.

"I think he might have been. If he wasn't he doesn't seem to care about what his parents want to do."

"Should we tell the others to be careful with what they say to Finn?" Elena asked once the coffee pot was half full.

"I think we should at least tell Elijah. I'm sure he knows his brother better than we do," Caroline said. She was quiet for a few moments before she blurted, "so did they just win the genetic lottery? There's not an ugly one in the bunch!"

Elena laughed at her.

"I thought the same thing when I first saw the entire Mikaelson clan." Caroline gaped at her.

VVVVVV

"Finn openly threatened her and her mother," Klaus related the scene for Elijah and Kol.

Elijah looked murderous.

"They're innocents in this town!" He snarled before Kol vamped out again.

"I gave him a dagger threat and the fact that I was telling you Elijah." Klaus said.

"I also mentioned that she was friends with Elena, Bonnie and Kol."

"She's also friends with Bekah." Kol added.

"I'm glad you were there," Elijah patted Klaus on the shoulder.

Kol nodded as did Klaus.

"You're welcome Elijah." Klaus said with a smile before cocking his head. The other two looked at the stairs where they saw Jeremy who was rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy? I heard a noise." He murmured. Elijah blinked and wondered how he undid Bonnie's spell.

Klaus choked and looked at Elijah who was going upstairs.

"Did he just call you daddy?" He asked.

"Yes, Elijah has a son - lucky sod," Kol grinned. Elijah scooped Jeremy up and brought him down to Klaus.

"Wow, there's no mistaking those eyes, that jawline or his hair. Wow I'm an uncle," Klaus grinned.

Bonnie frowned, "he shouldn't have woken..."

"He said that he heard a nose." Elijah looked down at him. "I'm surprise that he woke up after you did that spell to make sure he sleeps through the night."

"Did you see that evil thing in your dream again?" Kol asked curiously.

Jeremy shook his head.

"No." He murmured as he buried his face in his father's collarbone.

"What woke you up?" Bonnie worried as she stroked Jeremy's hair.

He yawned.

"Uncle Nik's car." He murmured sleepily.

"Sorry mate," Klaus grinned at having been called 'uncle Nik'. Bonnie activated the spell again.

"Okay let's get you tucked back in," Elijah said gently as he carried his son back upstairs.

"Okay someone had better start explaining things to me," Klaus entreated.

"Well...you see..." Bonnie tried to think of how to start that conversation.

"Everything isn't what it appears to be brother." Kol said. "It's an extremely long story."

Klaus sat down on the couch next to Caroline, "I have plenty of time."

"Maybe we should wait for Elijah?" Bonnie looked to Kol.

Elena nodded as she sat down and waited as she took a drink of coffee. As soon as Elijah came back down, he sat beside Elena who smiled at him.

"Is he asleep again?" Elijah nodded. "How did you want to tell Klaus about this?" She asked.

"Caroline perhaps you would do me the honor - you and Bekah of explaining once again what you discovered, please," Elijah looked to them.


End file.
